Stuck with Bridget
Stuck with Bridget is a fanfiction in the Total Drama: Camp Supernannya series created by Japanlover86 Chapter 1: Oh god no...... Why did he have to be on the same team as the animal rights activist? Just why?, Ri Dae-Jung thought, She just whined about everything, from the forest to the sun, to even badly decomposed lion cubs. When it was time for dinner, Ri Dae-Jung was beyond starving, he aimed his gun at a lion. "But, we can't eat the lion, it's animal abuse." She whined at him " (Bridget, f*** up, I'm starving, I don't know how long this b*****d will put us through this, we can't eat the berries, I think some of the kinds here are poisonous and we cannot risk that and it wouldn't be much nourishment)" he said. Bridget snatched the gun off him, which made him angry. "I'd much rather starve to death, thank you very much!" She retorted. " (HEY B****! I have haven't eaten anything all day, alright! I had no money for food, And I spent it all on that Japanese ghost RPG that Mei likes! OKAY?! I'M NOT STUPID LIKE YOU! I NEED FOOD TO LIVE! IF THE FORESTS DON'T KILL ME, STARVATION WILL!)" He shouted, getting agitated at her. "How rude of you! It's animal abuse!" She shouted. " (Sorry, Miss The-World-Is-All-About-Me, I just get cranky when I'm hungry)" Ri Dae-Jung said in a fake-sympathic tone, rubbing his stomach. Ri Dae-Jung now felt a cramp in his stomach, likely from hunger, causing him to clutch his midsection even harder, he then snatched the gun off Bridget and shot the lion dead, he then used his flamethrower to fry it. "Dae-Jung!" Bridget shouted. " (Just eat the d*** thing)" He said coolly. A loud rumble filled the area they were in, Bridget looked at the feminine Korean boy. "Ri Dae-Jumg, was that you?" She asked. "......" He said, seemingly embarrassed by his starving state and he clutched his stomach. "You are not----" She said. " (Wrong)" He said. Ri Dae-Jung had no qualms eating cooked animals, especially wild ones, he heard Bridget whining about him having to eat a lion for survival. " (Oh f***ing Joseon! I WAS HUNGRY! I ATE LIVE RATS BEFOREHAND AND NOBODY COMPLAINED!)" He shouted at Bridget who was pouting. He ripped the leg off and tasted it. " (Kind of tastes like......kimchi a little)" Ri Dae-Jung said, he kind of liked kimchi, despite it being a South Korean dish. After a few minutes, half of the meat was gone. He burped, covering his mouth, he felt really sated and sleepy. Ri Dae-Jung then gave Bridget the parts of the meat. " (It's not that bad, tastes kind of like, kimchi)" Ri Dae-Jung said to her. "I don't want it, you have it." Bridget said. " (I hate your stupid, f***ing animal rights bulls*** just as much as I hate you, I can't, I am full, I am not risking puking up my guts and leaving until you eat it!)" Ri Dae-Jung said then word by word started to raise his voice. "Don't force me to eat that, okay? You do understand I have rights like all of you! Instead of meat, someone needs to hand me over the veggies," demanded Bridget, escalating the argument further and angering Ri Dae-Jung. " (DO.....YOU.....THINK....THEY HAVE F***ING VEGETATION IN THS F***ING FOREST! NO! WE HAVE TRAVELED FOR A F***ING DAY! AND NOT A SINGLE VEGETABLE!)" Ri Dae-Jung shouted at her and grabbed her collar. Ri Dae-Jung himself was right, they were no vegetables or fruit growing. Bridget decided to look around for edible mushrooms and berries instead. " (Look, I want you alive at the end, I want to go home, I hate the f*** that done this game)" He said. He was visibly exhausted, which he tried to make it unnoticed, but failed. "You're tired?!" She said in disbelief. In truth, He was exhausted, he felt really sated from being full and wanted to lie down for a couple of minutes. " (I ate nearly 3 pounds of a burned lion, so what?!)" He hissed at her. "Don't blame me if you become an obese s***." She hissed at him back Ri Dae-Jung looked quite angry, he had powerful military training and was able to burn any fat off by running, he also had very good metabolism. " (Shut the f*** up Miss Bossy-Pants, Cuong ate live rats when he was alive, and he did this out of hunger)" He said. Ri Dae-Jung lied himself on the ground, before that, Bridget and he set up a campsite. After setting it up, Ri Dae-Jung fell asleep and allowed himself to digest the lion meat. "Hey, Ri Dae-Jung, what the h*** should we do now?" She asked. " (I have no idea, I am too full and my back hurts, shut up and sleep)" He said. Chapter 2 As morning arrived, Ri Dae-Jung picked up his gun and flamethrower. "Where do you think you are going, Mister?!" She shouted. " (I'm getting breakfast)" He said coolly as he picked up a gun. "Fine with me," she rolled her eyes. "I already gathered breakfast." On que, she revealed in her pocket handfuls of blackberries and mushrooms she had picked herself. He found a bear, which he shot dead then fried with his flamethrower, he didn't really like eating bear meat, but was very used to it. " (Bridget, don't!)" Ri Dae-Jung shouted, knockng the blackberries and mushrooms out of her hands. Ri Dae-Jung had a fair knowledge on plant toxicity. " (Those aren't blackberries, those are deadly nightshade berries and those are death cap mushrooms you idiot!)" He yelled at her. "How can you tell? I spent the morning gathering these!" The blackette scowled. "My boyfriend Preston showed my how to distinguish the mushrooms and the berries on our last camping trip," " (I don't wanna hear about Preston! He's an idiot! I did plant toxicity in my horticulture classes!)" The Asian boy argued back. " (By the way, if you think you can trust that so-called "boyfriend" of yours, you are wrong!)" Chapter 3 That evening, Ri Dae-Jung thought about what that fool Bridget said. She would rather starve to death than eat meat? What an idiot! Does she actually know how to distinguish the wild berries or was she sorely mistaken? Ri Dae-Jung shot a pigeon with a gun then cooked it using fire, and started eating it. " (Hm, delicious....)" Ri Dae-Jung said. "Did you just eat a pigeon?" She asked. " (Bridget, I've been eating pigeons way before I was adopted)" He said. It was very filling, and Ri Dae-Jung only managed to get through the wings and head before his body decided it was full already. " (I actually hate store-bought meat, it makes me hungry after eating it)" Ri Dae-Jung. He preferred to hunt meat than buy, He could taste the d***ed fat and all the unhealthy additives and fatty chemicals in store-brought meat and it tasted disgusting to him. " (At least it doesn't taste disgusting)" He said. Chapter 4 Marie and Hiro got on more better than Bridget and Ri Dae-Jung. Despite Hiro's frail stature due to periods of starvation, he could carry Marie on his back. She held Ruby, and she also had a bookbag keeping his clothes in it. They also both worked together. "Are you getting hungry?" She asked the Japanese man. " (Yes)" He said. Unlike Ri Dae-Jung, Hiro preferred fresh fish, there was lots of fishes and Hiro could stab them with his knife and boil them and make them into sushi with any materials he had available. Hiro found a lake, he stabbed the fish and it went lifeless. "Yes, the Japanese man and I get on well, Ruby." She "spoke" to Ruby.Category:Fanfics Category:Total Drama: Camp Supernannya Fanfics